1. Field
The following description relates to an inside leaflet of a book, which is bound with pages of the book to provide an advertisement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A leaflet is a paper based advertisement on which catchphrases or illustrations for advertisement are printed. Leaflets may be distributed in sheets or together with printings such as newspapers by being inserting therein. For example, a leaflet may be bond-bound with pages of a magazine, such as a monthly magazine or a daily magazine, and distributed together with the magazine. Such an inside leaflet included in a magazine may be detached from the magazine to be used or discarded. When the inside leaflet is detached from the magazine, the inside leaflet may remain certain traces or marks on the corresponding page of the magazine since the inside leaflet has been bond-bound with the pages of the magazine.
In order to eliminate the problem, a method has been proposed which makes a perforated line on a leaflet to cleanly detach the leaflet from a magazine along the perforated line. However, in this case, the page from which the leaflet has been detached will still remain in the magazine, and if the magazine is a valuable magazine, such a remaining page portion may cause readers to be unsatisfied.
As such, since conventional inside leaflets have a problem, there is limitation in applying such conventional inside leaflets to books, such as novels, examination books, reference books and the like, which tend to be kept for a long time. There is the case where a reader who bought a book, such as a novel, an examination book or a reference book, in which an inside leaflet has been bond-bound, removes the inside leaflet on determining that the leaflet is not needed.
In this case, since the inside leaflet has been bond-bound with pages of the book, the removal of the inside leaflet from the corresponding page will remain certain traces or marks on the page. For this reason, customers may be put off buying books including inside leaflets, and readers may be reluctant to view advertisements inside books. Consequently, due to the problem, the application range of inside leaflets may be limited and advertisement efficiency may be lowered.